Many devices exist that enable a bag or container to be wheeled or pulled along the ground or floor. Such devices enable the user to easily move or transport the bag without having to carry the bag, allowing the user to more easily move a loaded container. Furthermore, bags such as sports equipment bag exist that incorporate wheeled frames and rigid support structures.
Baseball equipment bags have become more sophisticated with time. The early prior art bags were typically an elongated duffel or roll-type bag having a zippered opening and an elongated storage compartment for storing the player's equipment. This type of bag is popular because of its soft-sided feature which makes it easy to store and transport. The player's equipment typically includes at a minimum a bat, a ball glove, one or more balls, a cap, and playing shoes. Many players will also carry additional equipment, as for example a batting glove, glasses, a scorebook or pine tar, to name but a few. Additionally, it may be desirable to carry the player's shirt, pants and a towel in the bag for convenience. Thus, a variety of items may typically be carried in the player's bag. The plain elongated duffel or roll-type bag with one elongated compartment is not suited to carry multiple pieces of equipment, many of which may be large, ungainly, or heavy. Existing roll-type bag may have wheel frames that consist of a rectangular shape with wheels mounted on the left and right sides of the frame, possibly just inside the left and right sides.
The problem with existing roll-type bags is that they are unable to support the weight of a player's equipment and the bottoms of the bags often bow or sag, causing the bottom of the bag to be dragged through dirt, water, or mud. The bowing also causes the bag to quickly wear out from the friction of being dragged along rough surfaces. An additional problem with existing roll-type bags is that sagging caused by heavy equipment puts undue strain on the wheels and axles from the bowing or cambering that results from a heavy equipment load, causing premature failure of the wheels and axles. Bowing or cambering of the wheels also causes them to fall out of alignment, drastically shortening the life span decreasing their efficiency and making pulling or wheeling the bag increasingly difficult.
Existing roll-type bags also have a problem with ground clearance. The bag often extends down between the wheels and axles, leaving only an inch or less between the bottom of the bag and the ground. This causes the bottom of the bag to drag, catch, or snag on even small obstacles which may cause damage to the bag or may cause the user to trip or stumble. There exists a need in the art for a bag that has a strong, lightweight wheel chassis that supports the bag and prevents bowing, provides for adequate ground clearance, and keeps the wheels and axles in line.